In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A conventional computer keyboard contains a plurality of symbolically labeled buttons, which are commonly known as keys, arranged according to a predefined layout, such as QWERTY. However, the buttons are usually not user ergonomic, which can result in finger discomfort based on repeated use.